You and I forever
by Naive Krieger
Summary: {Reibert Week}{ Dia 1;UA-Reencarnacion/ UA-Wall Highschool} Bertholdt Fubar, un estudiante de secundaria tiene un extraño sueño que no logra explicar, el cual aparece de manera frecuente, pero cuando logra encontrarse con cierto chico, este pone su mundo de cabeza y algunas piezas de aquel enigma comienzan a cobrar sentido.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **N/A: Bien esta vez les presentare un proyecto para conmemorar la Reibert Week 2017 como sabran los temas para este dia eran: Reencarnacion UA y Wall Highschool UA. De modo que me fue muy difícil poderme decidir cual de los dos temas elegir pero al final logre resolverlo de la mejor forma ~ No daré muchos detalles dejare que ustedes lo descubran por si mismos y espero que sea de su agrado realmente me esmere escribiendo esto**

* * *

 **~ You and I forever ~**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **By**

 **Naive Krieger**

* * *

 _Ahora que he vuelto a estar aquí nunca te olvidare_

 _Ahora que he vuelto a vivir, estaré esperando por ti_

 _Por favor, dame una señal para saber que aun sigues siendo mío_

 _Te amo, te necesito, no te apartes de mi_

 _Tu y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos_

 _¿Sabes porque?_

 _Porque nunca nos abandonaremos el uno al otro_

 _Tu y yo siempre permaneceremos juntos_

 _No importa cuantas veces nos separen_

 _Tu y yo siempre nos volveremos a encontrar_

 _Y estaremos juntos por siempre_

* * *

 ** _{Alerta de posibles Spoilers - Leer bajo su propio riesgo - Recomendación ir al día con el manga}_**

* * *

 _— ¡REINER! ¡ANNIE!… ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! —_

Escuchaba sus propios gritos desgarradores cuando unas manos gigantescas tomaban su mutilado cuerpo. Este miraba a los individuos que tenia enfrente como si esperara que alguno de ellos se acercara ayudarlo, pero sus rostros se veían borrosos y no sabia quienes eran, solo presenciaba como era devorado por un gigante, y en ese momento despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor igual que cada vez que despertaba luego de tener esa misma pesadilla. No era la primera vez que el soñaba aquello, incluso hubo veces en las que este grito entre sueños o que lo encontraron con los ojos en blanco luego de convulsionarse después de presentar algún ligero episodio epiléptico, pues a su corta edad le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad del sistema nervioso; se creía incluso también podría estar desarrollando indicios de esquizofrenia que le provocaba extrañas alucinaciones, sufría de lagunas mentales normalmente después de tratar de recordar que había sucedido luego de uno de sus ataques epilépticos, pero de lo que el estaba seguro era que esa extraña enfermedad suya estaba relacionada con aquella extraña y repetitiva pesadilla.

Se froto los ojos finalmente y miro el reloj despertador que se hallaba en el buro justo a un lado de la cama; apenas eran las 6:00 de la mañana. Esta vez había conseguido despertar demasiado temprano, aun faltaban un par de horas para que la escuela diera comienzo, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, el era un chico que por lo general siempre llegaba temprano a la escuela, nunca había llegado tarde ni una sola vez.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, colocándose un par de pantuflas afelpadas para así levantarse con algo de pereza y dirigirse al cuarto de baño; tomaría una ducha y se alistaría tranquilamente para ir a la escuela. De modo que una hora mas tarde el joven de tez morena y cabellos azabaches ya había conseguido ducharse, vestirse y desayunar durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero aun así era demasiado temprano para ir a la escuela, de modo que tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar y cogió el mando del televisor para ver si había algún programa interesante; el jamás solía mirar la televisión ya que para el muchos de los programas eran basura sin sentido, de modo que después de echarle un vistazo a la programación termino apagando el televisor y el silencio reino así durante algunos minutos.

— Si tan solo mis padres estuviesen aquí quizás tendría con quien hablar — se dijo así mismo soltando un suspiro luego de haberse quedado sentado ahí durante unos 5 minutos

Sus padres habían salido de viaje, un viaje de aniversario que planearon desde hace muchos años y que habían pospuesto debido a la enfermedad que padecía su hijo. Y es que sus padres al tenerlo a el como hijo único eran demasiado sobre protectores con el, quizás por la misma razón de la enfermedad que este padecía. Y a pesar de que sus padres le insistieron que fuera con ellos, este se negó, pues aun tenia la escuela y estaba a un par de meses de finalizar el año, iba en noveno grado, pronto pasaría a una escuela de educación superior y no podía tomarse a la ligera su desempeño académico, pues de cualquier modo se trataba de su futuro como persona, y para su suerte logro convencer a sus padres, prometiendo que tomaría sus medicamentos y que cuidaría bien de su persona, y ellos accedieron finalmente aunque aun no se miraron del todo convencidos; esa seria la primera vez que dejarían a Bertholdt solo en casa sin ningún tipo de supervisión y eso les preocupaba, no porque no confiaran en su hijo sino porque se ausentarían un mes.

— Supongo que solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse —

Se levanto del sofá y comenzó a reunir las cosas para la escuela, tomando su mochila para guardar todos sus libros e ir a la cocina por su almuerzo. A penas había terminado de reunir sus cosas cuando alguien toco el timbre. Reviso rápidamente su casa, tomo sus llaves y finalmente se dirigió a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con cierta chica rubia de ojos celestes, baja estatura y una personalidad algo apática. Ella era demasiado seria, callada y solitaria, tan introvertida como el, quizás por eso se llevaban bien, aunque claro siempre evitaba hacerla enojar, pues la rubia enojada era de temer ya que podría volverse la chica menos amigable que se pudiese imaginar.

— Hola Annie — este le saluda mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver que esta no le corresponde el gesto, recupera su seriedad habitual.

— ¿Ya estas listo? — fue lo único que la rubia se atrevió a decir

— ¿Eh? Si… —

— Bien, entonces vamos — esta se dio la vuelta y camino directamente hacia el auto que esperaba por ellos

— Claro — este cerro la puerta y siguió a la rubia hasta dicho vehículo — ¿Y este automóvil?

— ¿No te lo dije? — esta hablo mientras rodeaba el auto para abordar del lado del conductor — Me lo obsequio mi padre hace un par de días por cumplir los 15, a decir verdad prefería esto a una de esas ridículas fiestas tradicionales — subió al auto y espero a que el moreno también lo hiciera.

Subió en el lugar del copiloto luego de que Annie lo hiciera. Coloco su mochila abajo justo a un lado de sus piernas y suspiro.

— Berth… ¿Estas bien? — lo miro una vez que lo escucho suspirar de esa forma.

— L-Lo olvide, lo siento… — este se disculpo.

— No me refería a eso — lo mira algo preocupada, pues notaba al contrario algo desganado, además de las ojeras que se habían formado por debajo de sus ojos como bolsas — No haz descansado bien, dime volviste a tener aquel sueño?

— Sabes que si — el moreno agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos — No hay día que no sea atormentado por ese sueño, siempre termina de la misma forma y lo peor de todo es que aun no logro descifrar su significado.

— Ya veo… — ella respondió volviendo la mirada al frente para girar la llave y encender el auto — Seguro pronto lo descubrirás, pero por ahora vayamos a clases se hace tarde…

Annie comenzó a conducir hacia la escuela y durante la mayor parte del camino reino el silencio. Bertholdt permanecía callado mirando por la ventana completamente hundido en sus pensamientos, pues su mente de alguna forma viajo al pasado unos siete años atrás y no pudo evitar perderse entre sus propias memorias, era sorprendente pero lo recordaba bien como si hubiese sido ayer:

 _Era un día como cualquier otro. Bertholdt tenia ocho años y en aquel entonces cursaba el tercer grado de la escuela primaria. Ese día la profesora se había distraído hablando con una señora a las afueras del salón de clases. El simplemente miraba a través de la ventana de forma desinteresada con la muñeca recargada contra su mejilla mientras escuchaba a sus demás compañeros charlar animadamente o jugar a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, el no tenia con quien hablar, a pesar que era un niño tranquilo y amable, nadie le hablaba debido a su enfermedad, pues a veces tenia visiones y decía cosas extrañas que para los demás personas no tenían sentido o simplemente parecían una locura, casi todos pensaban que el estaba loco, pues a pesar de que los demás no se lo decían de forma directa, Bertholdt podía percibirlo a través de su comportamiento; la forma en la que lo miraban o lo trataban como si este fuese un bicho raro o algo parecido._

 _— Niños presten atención por favor…— le pidió la profesora a sus alumnos después de terminar de hablar con aquella señora._

 _Bertholdt se enderezo y dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas hacia su profesora, quien se hallaba de pie frente a toda la clase, pero lo que en verdad llamo la atención del moreno fue notar a una niña rubia de ojos celestes que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la profesora. Ella no miraba a nadie, solo mantenía sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su falda escolar mientras permanecía en silencio, dejando que la profesora la presentara ante aquellos niños que nunca había visto y no conocía._

 _— El día de hoy tendremos una nueva integrante en nuestro grupo por favor recíbanla y háganla sentir cómoda — dijo la profesora lanzando una leve mirada a la rubia incitándola a que no fuese tímida y se presentara ante sus nuevos compañeros de clase._

 _— Hola… Mi nombre es Annie Leonhardt… — ella se presento frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviese molesta mientras hablaba de una forma tan seria y fría que el salón de clases se quedo completamente en silencio mirándola con temor._

 _Al escuchar aquel nombre algunas imágenes pasaron velozmente por la cabeza de Bertholdt en tan solo un breve instante, donde aparecía una rubia de una edad doblemente mayor con un aspecto bastante similar al de ella, incluso su nombre era igual a uno de los que el gritaba en aquel sueño, ¿Pero seria posible que…? ¿Por qué sentía como si ya la conociera_ desde hace tiempo?

 _— Bien Annie, vamos a buscarte un lugar — dijo la profesora finalmente rompiendo con el incomodo silencio que se había originado en su clase, y luego de que la mujer buscara con la mirada a través del salón de clase, se detuvo en dirección de Bertholdt donde sobraba un asiento vacío; y es que nadie quería sentarse al lado del moreno por las cosas extrañas que_ _a este le sucedían entorno a la enfermedad que padecía — Allá Annie puedes sentarte a un lado de Bertholdt — le indico la profesora señalando el asiento vacío que había justo a un lado del niño moreno_ de ojos verdes que parecía sorprendido.

 _Annie camino hacia la mesa donde se situaba Bertholdt y tomo asiento justo a su lado ignorando las incomodas miradas de sus compañeros y algunos de los murmullos apenas audibles que se escuchaban a sus alrededores. En todo ese tiempo el moreno no había dejado de mirar a la rubia, tratando de asimilar su presentimiento, porque sentía como si la conociese desde_ antes

 _— Bertholdt, puedes ayudar a Annie y explicarle lo que hemos estado haciendo en clase — le pidió la profesora amablemente al moreno._

 _— C-Claro… — este tartamudeo un poco, nunca había hablado con nadie de su clase antes y menos con una niña, pero de algún modo deseaba saber un poco mas de ella, al menos necesitaba calmar sus dudas y quitarse ese presentimiento que no le dejaba tranquilo desde que escucho su nombre y vio esas visiones._

 _Tal y como la profesora se lo pidió, el moreno se dispuso a ayudar a su nueva compañera de clase, pero en vez de eso se quedo mirándola de una forma un tanto incomoda que la rubia no pudo pasar por alto, pensando que el otro niño era bastante molesto, acaso tenia algo raro en la cara o porque la miraba de esa manera tan extraña e incomoda?_

 _— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto ella finalmente frunciendo el entrecejo, logrando llamar así la atención del otro._

 _— L-Lo siento… Y-Yo estaba pensando algo — respondió este de manera torpe desviando su mirada._

 _La rubia solo rodo los ojos y se acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja, para volver la atención a su libro. Ella escuchaba como Bertholdt trataba de explicarle la lección en un pobre intento de hacer una conversación o simplemente llamar su atención, pero Annie hacia su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, pensó que este tarde o temprano se cansaría y la dejaría tranquila, pero eso jamás pensó e incluso cuando la campana sonó anunciando la hora del recreo ella agradeció desde sus adentros; finalmente se libraría de ese niño molesto por un momento. Annie tomo su almuerzo y se puso de pie abandonando el aula, agradeciendo finalmente que seria libre hasta que…_

 _— Annie, espera…— una voz se escucho detrás de ella y al girarse se encontró con el fastidioso moreno del que se quería deshacer, lo que la llevo a rodar los ojos en forma de exasperación — Hmn ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bertholdt?_

 _El moreno se frota su nuca un momento mirando en otra dirección — B-Bueno yo eh… — comienza a jugar con sus dedos buscando las palabras exactas — Y-Yo quiero que seamos amigos — se atreve decir Bertholdt finalmente aunque se avergüenza un poco nunca le había pedido eso a alguien antes._

 _Annie se mostro sorprendida por un leve momento pero luego recobro la compostura y retomo esa expresión seria e indiferente muy propia de ella — No, que te hace pensar que yo quiero ser tu "amiga" o bien porque podría yo estar interesada en tener tu amistad — sus palabras eran crueles_

 _— P-Porque yo se quien eres, yo te conozco Annie, yo conozco a tu padre se que el solía ser muy duro contigo en sus entrenamientos… — este hablo sin mas con tal seguridad que parecía estar bajo alguna especie de trance incluso sus ojos verdes se miraban opacos sin ningún tipo de brillo en ellos y lo que decía era raro._

 _— ¿Tu que sabes de mi o mi familia? ¡Responde! — Annie tomo a Berth del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta si de una forma — Que sabes de mi padre?_

 _— Y-Yo lo se todo… — pero en ese momento el moreno interrumpió su habla y se empezó a convulsionar de una manera brusca al tratar de profundizar en sus memorias._

 _— Berth… ¡Bertholdt! ¡¿Que te pasa?! — pregunto la rubia algo asustada soltando al moreno algo preocupada y retrocedió cubriendo su boca sin saber que mas hacer._

 _— A-Annie, m-mis medicamentos en mi m-mochila… — le pidió este con debilidad luchando por mantenerse consciente luego de entrar en ese estado tan critico y preocupante._

 _La rubia no se hizo esperar mucho y de inmediato regreso al salón de clases para rebuscar en la mochila del moreno, logrando sacar un frasco de pastillas y fue a entregárselas a Bertholdt. El moreno abrió el frasco y saco una de las pastillas y la llevo a su boca tragándosela sin agua, (después de todo era una emergencia) y sintió como esta rozaba su garganta, pero su estado mejoro un poco justo después de eso_

 _— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue eso? — la rubia pregunto algo sorprendida luego de presenciar lo ocurrido._

 _— Lo siento, es solo una enfermedad que padezco — este explico de manera triste, realmente odiaba padecer de eso pero al parecer hasta la fecha aun no existía cura alguna._

 _— Ya veo… pero no me refería solo a eso… — Annie hablo desviando la mirada mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos — Tu estabas diciendo cosas extrañas sobre mi y mi padre ante_ s…

 _— ¿En serio? Y-Yo lo lamento — se disculpo de inmediato sin levantar la mirada pues no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía — Yo no puedo recordarlo, tiendo a olvidar lo que sucede antes cuando me dan esos ataques…_

 _— Entiendo… — trato de notarse comprensiva que no podía decir que entendía al contrario ya que nunca le había ocurrido nada similar — Oye Bertholdt…_

 _— Dime Annie — el moreno se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de la morena hacia._

 _— Podemos ser amigos si lo deseas — después de analizar la circunstancia del otro se pudo dar cuenta del porque se sentaba solo en aquella mesa o porque nadie se acercaba a hablarle, sugerente era por aquel padecimiento suyo que seguramente nadie lograba entender._

— ¿L-Lo dices enserio? — un brillo de felicidad apareció en sus ojos ante el cambio de parecer de la rubia y porque seria la primera amistad que este tendría prácticamente y eso lo emocionaba demasiado, por fin tendría alguien con quien hablar y contarle sus gustos, experiencias, etc.

 _— Claro — esta respondió mostrando una ligera sonrisa al ver la reacción del contrario, quien casi estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad, pero la razón por la cual la rubia había aceptado hacerse su amiga no era por lastima, ni por hacerle un favor al moreno, sino porque este parecía agradable y en lo profundo sentía como si lo conociese de toda la vida, aunque odiase admitir confiaba en el._

 _Y así fue como esa bella amistad se forjo. Bertholdt le hablo a Annie de aquel sueño que siempre solía tener día a día y estaba siempre le preguntaba diario si había vuelto a tener aquel sueño y como había sido, a lo que Bertholdt respondía que si lo había hecho y que fue igual que siempre, que aun no descifraba lo que significaba, pero Annie se lo preguntaba para ver si había algo diferente en el, parecía importarle que el mas alto pudiese resolver aquel enigma de una buena vez, muchas veces se pregunto si la enfermedad de Bertholdt realmente tendría que ver con aquel sueño y si cabía la posibilidad de que este se aliviara cuando lograra resolverlo._

— Bertholdt — la voz de Annie logro sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad; finalmente se hallaban frente a la entrada del colegio — Baja, iré a buscar donde estar el auto y te buscare — le indico la rubia casi de inmediato.

El moreno asintió tomando su mochila y bajo del auto, comenzando a caminar hacia la institución la cual estaba lleno de estudiantes de diferentes grados. Una vez dentro mientras Bertholdt caminaba por uno de los pasillos de dicha institución, sintió como alguien había pasado golpeando su hombro de una forma un tanto brusca y en ese momento levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y se quedo completamente asombrado.

— Lo lamento, amigo — se disculpo una voz perteneciente a un chico rubio robusto de una estatura un poco mas bajo que el, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad miel, mostraba una sonrisa llena de seguridad, además de eso tenia su encanto y al moreno de algún modo le pareció atractivo.

— N-No te preocupes, esta bien — este tartamudeo un poco al sentir sus mejillas quemar y casi de inmediato se volteo hacia otro lado para evitar que el otro chico notara el rubor que pintaba sus morenas mejillas.

Sin embargo, el otro chico se había tomado un momento para observarlo detenidamente de pies a cabeza hasta volver a sus ojos aquel par de esmeraldas que le par

— Nada mal — comento de manera positiva mostrando su pulgar Te seleccionaría en mi equipo si no estuviese completo.

— G-Gracias… — no pudo evitar ruborizarse al notar como el contrario lo miraba y sobre por sus palabras

— Hey grandísimo tonto, se hace tarde para el entrenamiento — una voz con un ligero toque de molestia llamo desde el otro lado del corredor.

— Enseguida los alcanzo, Porco — este respondió mirando hacia atrás donde el otro chico aguardaba por el

— Te he dicho que me llames Galliard! — la voz de este parecía mas molesta que en un principio y a simple vista podía notarse que estos no se llevaban nada bien entre ellos.

— Bien — el joven robusto rio un poco ante la respuesta del otro, volviendo la mirada hacia el moreno que tenia enfrente — Aun no se tu nombre.

— Bertholdt — respondió con tranquilidad aun evitando ver al otro chico pues aun se sentía algo avergonzado por sus palabras.

— Reiner con un demonio! — gruño su compañero de equipo pues ya conocí lo coqueto que podía llegar a ser este.

Pero al escuchar aquel nombre volvió la mirada hacia el otro chico y al conectar sus ojos esmeralda con los miel de el y repetir aquel nombre que le parecida conocido en su mente sucedió; todo eso pareció hacer un clic en su cerebro. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente en unos instantes, el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente, podía decirse que este chico era una replica incluso tenían el mismo nombre.

Pero de algún modo Reiner también pareció quedarse impresionado luego de quedarse mirando al moreno a los ojos durante unos momentos, no podía explicarse ni el mismo a que se debía ese asombro suyo y al quedarse sin palabras decidió hacer lo único que le paso por la mente; así que solo retrocedió un poco.

— Debo irme, nos veremos luego, Bertholdt — se despidió este y fue corriendo hacia donde se estaba Galliard, para así ir al campo a entrenar para su próximo juego.

— Reiner, espera — para cuando logro salir de ese trance el rubio ya se había marchado, dejándolo completamente solo en el pasillo.

Aquello lo dejo algo desanimado le hubiese gustado hablar con el y conocerlo mas a fondo aunque estaba seguro que ya lo hacia, algo dentro de el se lo decía y no dejaba de preguntarse si a Reiner le sucedía lo mismo con el, esperaba no equivocarse pues su nombre y su aspecto eran muy parecidos.

— Bertholdt! — una voz familiar lo llamo y al girarse pudo encontrarse con Annie quien normalmente siempre tardaba un poco en encontrar donde estacionar el auto — ¿Qué haces aquí? La clase seguro ya debió comenzar, nunca llegas tarde.

— Lo se, p-pero algo extraordinario sucedió, Annie — este la miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, podía notarse claramente su emoción

— Bien, puedes contarme de camino al aula, no me gusta estar parada aquí — la rubia se mantuvo seria con esa antipática expresión suya mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases.

— Veras hace un momento conocí un chico llamado Reiner — Bertholdt comenzó a explicarle mientras caminaban por el ya vacío corredor.

— ¿El Mariscal de campo? ¿Qué hay con el? — esta levanto una ceja tras escuchar ese nombre mira por un ligero momento al mas alto.

— ¿L-Lo conoces? — miro a su amiga completamente sorprendido deteniéndose un instante para subir las escaleras, no podía creer que Annie lo conociera ella nunca había sido una chica a la que le gustara socializar con los demás.

— No personalmente, solo he escuchado hablar de el — ella aclaro luego de notar la forma extraña en la que Bertholdt la miraba — Es alguien con gran fama en esta institución, me sorprende que no sepas nada de el

— ¿Fama? — este pregunto Bertholdt con curiosidad mientras subía las escaleras junto con Annie — Sabes que no hablo con nadie aparte de ti además solo me dedico a estudiar.

— Bueno Braun es popular por ser el Mariscal de campo y uno de los mejores jugadores de los titanes — comenzó a explicarle Annie a Bertholdt con tranquilidad mientras caminaban por otro de los corredores — Pero también es conocido por ser uno de los chicos mas mujeriegos de la institución, ninguna de sus relaciones ha terminado bien, algunas chicas se quejan de haber sido engañadas por el o al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores…

— Oh, ya veo… — aquella emoción y curiosidad desapareció de las facciones de el moreno por un momento, le costaba tanto creer que Reiner fuese ese tipo de persona, realmente no lo parecía y de algún modo una parte en el interior de el esperaba que solo fuesen rumores.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, finalmente había llegado al salón de clases y efectivamente la clase ya había comenzado; podían escuchar la voz de su profesor de física explicando quien sabe que cosas. Así que ambos ingresaron al aula en silencio y fueron a sus respectivos asientos para comenzar a tomar apuntes de los ejercicios.

Bertholdt tomo asiento cerca de la ventana y desde ahí tenia una perfecta vista panorámica del campo de futbol, donde seguramente Reiner estará entrenando junto con los de su equipo. De momento saco sus libros y comenzó a garabatear en la hoja de su cuaderno tomando apuntes, pero sus pensamientos se enfocaron en el chico de nombre Reiner Braun, recordaba lo que sucedió en el pasillo esa misma mañana y no pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese momento, pero una vez mas mientras pensaba en el rubio las imágenes de su mente volvieron pero de forma mas lenta y detallada que antes, veía todo lo que sucedía como si fuese una película.

 _Reiner y Bertholdt se encontraban en un bosque lleno de arboles gigantescos, descansando sobre una de las enormes ramas, mientras que en otra rama había otros dos chicos que el moreno no lograba identificar, ambos habían perdido algunas extremidades uno de ellos era una chica a la que le faltaba una pierna y tenia su cara estaba llena de pecas a su lado había otro chico de estatura menor que se hallaba inconsciente y parecían faltarle ambos brazos._

 _— Creo que aun nos queda algo de tiempo antes de que despierten, Bertholdt — dijo Reiner después de echar un vistazo a sus dos presos dando un salto hasta la rama en la que el moreno se encontraba._

 _— Rei… Reiner — el moreno retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas contra el tronco; luego de notar como el contrario se acercaba peligrosamente mostrando una traviesa sonrisa que dejaba en claro sus intenciones — Espera…_

 _Pero en solo unos instantes Reiner ya lo tenia completamente acorralado con su mano derecha posada contra el tronco del árbol justo a un lado del rostro de Bertholdt mientras que sus cuerpos ya estaban casi rosándose, lo que hizo que las mejillas del moreno se pintaron con un ligero rubor carmín._

 _— No me pidas que espere, Berth — tomo al moreno de la nuca y lo atrajo hasta su rostro para besar sus labios de una forma suave y corta — He esperado días desde que esto inicio y solo hasta ahora hemos conseguido un tiempo a solas — volvió a besarlo sin esperar respuesta por parte del mas alto atacando sus labios de una forma mas apasionada mostrando su deseo — Vamos a hacerlo, Berth — murmuro contra los labios contrarios_

 _Bertholdt quien en esos momentos se hallaba abrazado al cuello de su novio después de corresponder el beso se sonrojo intensamente — P-Pero Reiner! — el moreno volteo en dirección de los otros dos chicos casi instintivamente, pero estos aun se hallaban inconscientes por suerte._

 _— Tranquilo, ellos aun no despertaran — tomo el mentón de Bertholdt e hizo que le mirara — Pero no haremos mucho ruido por si acaso._

 _Pero antes de saber que mas había pasado las visiones cambiaron drásticamente y ahora este se encontraba oculto en un barril cayendo en dirección de una ciudad, pero al ver el cuerpo del titán acorazado herido este salió del barril saboteando su plan inicial de ataque y se dirigió directamente hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Reiner, enganchando las flechas en una torre para finalmente bajar a ver el acorazado, de la parte trasera de su cuello podía verse el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio, al cual le habían destrozado el cráneo ( le faltaba de la mandíbula hacia arriba )._

 _Atrajo el cuerpo de este y lo abrazo de una forma cariñosa, recostando su cabeza contra la espalda de este y en ese momento pudo sentirlo Reiner seguía respirando; aun estaba vivo._

 _— Estas vivo —_ _este dijo comprendiendo que el rubio había transferido su mente al cerebro del titán para que través de los nervios no perdiera la conciencia y así poder sobrevivir pero era una técnica que debía usarse como ultima alternativa — No puedo creer que te hayan forzado a esto Reiner — las facciones de este mostraron cierta tristeza pues si el rubio no hubiese hecho dicho movimiento probablemente ya estaría muerto — Tengo que pedirte un favor. Si puedes mueve, sino… lo siento, pero prepárate — se puso de pie de forma decidida y miro en dirección de sus enemigos — Voy a ponerle fin a esto_

 _Uso su equipo de maniobras para ir a buscar a sus enemigos y cuando se estaba acercando a ellos noto una silueta que se ocultaba detrás de la torre de uno de los edificios próximos_

 _— ¡BERTHOLDT! DETENTE AHI! — le grito un chico rubio con cabeza de coco cuando lo miro aproximándose._

 _El moreno al escuchar los gritos de su enemigo uso el gas de su equipo para detenerse en otra de las torres y se aferro a este mirando detenidamente al chico que le hablaba y se mantuvo completamente serio, observando que era lo que este estaba tramando_

 _— ¡BERTHOLDT! HABLEMOS! — grito el rubio de nuevo esperando que este accediera a hablar con el un instante_

 _El moreno medito por unos momentos la propuesta del contrario y finalmente respondió — ¡¿SI HABLO… ME HARAN EL FAVOR DE MORIR?! ¡QUEREMOS DOS COSAS QUE NOS ENTREGUEN A EREN Y LA EXTERMINACION DE LA HUMANIDAD DENTRO DE LOS MUROS. TODO ESTA DECIDIDO SUS VIDAS ACABARAN AQUI!_

Pero después las memorias comenzaron a desvanecerse y una voz con eco se hizo presente hasta que Bertholdt volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el salón de clases, pero no estaba sentado en su asiento sino de pie encima del escritorio del profesor, sus compañeros de clase lo miraban con alguna mezcla de terror y asombro, pero al volver en si había perdido la noción de sus acciones.

 _"¿Que paso? ¿Acaso dije o hice algo extraño de nuevo?"_ este pensó angustiado sin saber lo que había ocurrido, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado tomando apuntes cuando aquellos visiones vinieron a el.

— Señor Fubar, si ya termino de actuar como un lunático, le pido que abandone mi clase ahora — le pidió su profesor quien parecía realmente molesto por alguna extraña razón.

— C-Claro, lo lamento profesor — se disculpo este algo avergonzado y camino en dirección de la puerta tratando de evitar las miradas incomodas de sus compañeros.

— Estas demente, Fubar —dijo uno de sus compañeros en ese momento.

Miro aquel chico con el rabillo del ojo y al hacerlo lo identifico. Era Eren el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color agua que Reiner y el trataban de secuestrar; y aquello le sorprendió de sobre manera porque eran idénticos. Llevo su mano hasta su cabeza mientras salía por la puerta del salón

— Profesor… ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? — Annie se acerco a hablar con el maestro, pero Bertholdt ya había salido y cerrado la puerta en su totalidad como para poder saber sobre que hablarían ambos.

Se fue caminando desanimado por el corredor dispuesto a ir a tomar un poco de aire, no entendía que estaba sucediendo que significaban todas esas visiones y porque todo esto había comenzado a suceder desde que se había encontrado con ese chico llamado Reiner, acaso el seria la clave para descifrar su sueño.

La única forma de averiguarlo era buscando a Reiner y volver a hablar con el, tenia que saber si era el Reiner de sus visiones, si lo recordaba y en ese momento no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar como en aquella visión este lo había besado de aquella forma, y no dejaba de preguntarse si ellos alguna vez fueron pareja en el pasado, pero no sabia como preguntárselo sin que este pensara que estaba demente.

Se había quedado totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos de modo que cuando ya había abandonado las instalaciones para caminar entre las jardineras y finalmente tomo asiento en una de ellas y miro al suelo dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, este día había empezado mal a su parecer, ahora no podría volver a su salón sin sentirse incomodo ante las posibles miradas y comentarios de sus compañeros de clases; si tan solo hubiese podido hablar con Annie y preguntarle exactamente que fue lo que sucedió, aunque podía darse ya una breve idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido hace unos momentos atrás y aquello le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. Porque tenia que ser tan distinto a los demás? Porque los demás no tenían la capacidad de entender lo que le sucedía? Lo que lo sabia, lo que veía y sufría día a día.

Cerro sus ojos y pudo verse de nuevo, haciéndose una herida para convertirse en un gigante enorme como de unos 60 metros de altura el cual no tenia piel y de su cuerpo expulsaba grandes cantidades de vapor caliente, no era la primera vez que lo veía, incluso se lo dijo al psiquiatra que atendía su caso, pero este solo anexo la posibilidad de que el estuviera presentando inicios de Esquizofrenia, no había ni una sola alma que pareciera creerle, ni siquiera sus propios padres lo hacían, solo lo miraban con preocupación cuando creían que este estaba diciendo disparates sin sentido alguno.

Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y de este saco un objeto antes de acomodarse de una mejor manera en la estructura de piedra de dicha jardinera en la que se encontraba sentado, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho mientras reflexionaba claramente su situación.

—Estoy harto… ya no se que hacer… — murmuro con lagrimas en sus ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una navaja con la que en un pequeño movimiento se hizo una breve herida en el brazo contrario, llenando su filo con un poco de sangre; su desesperación lo había llevado a auto-lesionarse — ¿Por qué no pasa nada? — si tan solo pudiese probar que lo que decía era cierto, que no estaba loco. Llevo su otra mano hasta su bolsillo y de este esta vez saco un pequeño frasco que contenía su medicamento controlado, debido a la esquizofrenia que le había diagnosticado el psiquiatra luego de describirle en que consistían las visiones que el tenia desde que tenia uso de memoria — Yo no estoy loco! — y en un impulso lanzo lejos de si aquel frasco, ya no quería tomar esos medicamentos, ni tampoco volver con el psiquiatra, solo quería encontrar a alguien quien le creyera y no pensara que el estaba demente. Y sin pensarlo dos veces oculto su cabeza de forma instintiva entre sus piernas como ya lo había echo antes

— Yo no creo que lo estés —Reiner quien estaba pasando por ahí no pudo evitar escuchar al contrario y levanto el pequeño frasco que se hallaba tirado en el suelo y lo observo para finalmente acercarse hacia donde estaba el moreno para regresarle su medicamento.

— ¿Reiner? — el moreno se quedo sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz familiar y casi de inmediato levanto la cabeza para mirarlo — L-Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso — se disculpo este avergonzado.

 _"Wow! El es tan lindo…"_ pensó el rubio al ver como el moreno se apenaba con algo tan simple y sin importancia como eso, tras presenciar como este se encogió en un instante, pudo darse cuenta que el chico era algo inseguro de si mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco colocando una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo — Animo, todo estará bien — trato de hacerlo sentir mas seguro mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

— Ojala tuvieses razón — dijo este soltando un suspiro, aun se veía triste por alguna razón el gesto de Reiner no pareció dar mucho resultado.

Al ver que Bertholdt aun seguía triste la sonrisa de Reiner se desvaneció, pero este no se daría por vencido tan pronto todavía — ¿Puedo sentarme? — este le pregunto al moreno y al ver que este asentía se sentó a su lado, lo miro de perfil por unos breves momentos, pero al notar que este le miraba, desvió su mirada y la clavo en el pequeño frasco de plástico que sostenía entre sus dedos — ¿Es esto tuyo? — pregunto este con curiosidad mostrándole al contrario dicho frasco

El moreno quien se mostraba mirando al frente con un semblante serio volteo hacia su izquierda para mirar a Reiner — Si, pero no pienso seguir tomándolo

— Ya veo… ¿Eres depresivo o algo así? — el rubio pregunto con la misma curiosidad de antes, pero era porque le interesaba saber mas cosas sobre Bertholdt sin importar cuales fueran.

El moreno se quedo en silencio un momento como si estuviese analizando detenidamente la pregunta de Reiner y sin querer sus ojos viajaron directamente a la herida que se había hecho con su navaja momentos atrás ¿Seria que el había notado aquello y por eso era que se lo preguntaba justo ahora? Comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso e incomodo a causa de ello y si Reiner se alejaba luego de notar esa conducta que seguramente debía calificarse como inadecuada? Trato de tranquilizarse y aparto la mirada para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha — No, realmente… En realidad es un poco mas complicado que eso…

Sin embargo, Reiner quien había estado observando a Bertholdt noto que este había fijado su vista sobre su brazo izquierdo y el rubio guiado por su curiosidad siguió la mirada del moreno y noto que su brazo sangraba a causa de una herida que parecía algo profunda, al darse cuenta de ello Reiner se quedo boquiabierto de la sorpresa _"No puede ser… ¿Sera posible que…?"_ En ese momento una visión vino a la mente del rubio donde estaban ellos dos juntos de niños antes de convertirse en titanes y comenzar con la misión dentro de los muros. Dejo ese pensamiento de lado y tomo el brazo del moreno casi de forma inmediata — ¡Bertholdt! ¡Estas sangrando! — Reiner dijo de forma preocupada lo cual sorprendió al moreno por completo, no esperaba que este se fuese a dar cuenta de ello

Bertholdt se puso de pie casi instintivamente zafándose del agarre del otro — Reiner! No te asustes no es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo — este negó nervioso sacudiendo una de sus manos y olvidando por completo que aun sostenía la navaja en la otra mano.

— ¿Tu te hiciste esa herida? — este pregunto al notar la daga que el moreno sujetaba en su mano derecha, la cual goteaba sangre del filo de esta, lo cual respondió la pregunta de Reiner sin necesidad de que el otro lo hiciera — ¡Mierda Bertholdt! guarda inmediatamente esa cosa antes de que alguien mas te vea y te metas en problemas!

— L-Lo hare… — balbuceo aun nervioso envolviendo la pequeña daga en papel para guardándola rápidamente en su bolsillo — P-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie o estaré en problemas en mas de los que ya tengo — en un impulso Bertholdt tomo a Reiner de las manos y lo miro de forma suplicante tratando de convencerlo; no quería generar reportes en su expediente.

Al ver la forma en la que lo miraba no pudo evitar perderse en la hermosura de sus ojos verdes los cuales eran preciosos y brillantes como un par de finas esmeraldas, su piel morena que parecía tener un bronceado perfecto y por ultimo aquellos labios suaves y carnosos que lo incitaban a besarlo, quería besarlo y decirle que no se preocupara que podía confiar en el, pero no podía hacerlo; no llevaban mucho tiempo de hablarse aunque sintiera que conocía a Bertholdt de toda la vida, había algo de el que le gustaba y le inspiraba confianza

— ¿Eh? No lo hare, pero con la condición de que me digas que te orillo a eso..— este hablo desviando la mirada, tratando de evitar mirar al moreno para no tener aquellos impulsivos e incomodos pensamientos que lo habían hecho ruborizarse y en su lugar pensó en otra alternativa — Me gustaría que me contaras que es lo que sucede — se queda pensando un momento — Humn… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería a beber algo y seguimos platicando con mas tranquilidad allí?

— Uh, no lo se, Reiner, no me gustaría ser una molestia — este desvió la mirada, mirando al piso en su lugar — Además seguramente tienes clases que atender ahora…

— No te preocupes por eso, Bertholdt — este dijo mostrando una sonrisa sin darle mucha importancia al asunto — Puedo decirle al entrenador que me sentí mal después del entrenamiento y solicitar un justificante medico, ya me pondré al día, después sin ningún problema.

El moreno se quedo pensando en la propuesta del rubio por unos momentos aunque todavía no se veía muy convencido al respecto, pero luego recordó que había cosas relacionadas con Reiner que aun eran un misterio y necesitaba descubrir; cosas que seguramente podían estar ligadas a su sueños, sus visiones y por ultimo a su extraña enfermedad. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces asintió aceptando la invitación de Reiner con tranquilidad

— Ese es el espíritu — el rubio por igual se puso de pie; a diferencia de la vez anterior este traía ropa casual y no su uniforme de futbol, lo que significaba que este ya se había duchado y cambiado luego de entrenar, y aun así no se veía nada mal — Esta vez yo invitare — dijo este sonriendo animadamente mostrando su pulgar arriba en forma de acuerdo

Y así ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería cuando el moreno sintió una vibración en su pierna derecha y saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular al cual le brillaba la pantalla, pues acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto que decía:

 _De: Annie_

 _Bertholdt ¿Estas bien? Hable con el profesor y le conté tu situación, se mostro comprensivo al respecto, podrás volver a la clase sin problema_

Después de leer con detenimiento aquel mensaje el moreno sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a responder casi de inmediato, lo cual Reiner noto por el rabillo del ojo y dejo pasar por alto para no parecer entrometido o imprudente y solo miro al moreno.

El mensaje que Bertholdt escribió decía:

 _Para: Annie_

 _Muchas gracias, Annie, todo esta bien, aunque agradecería que cuando tengas un tiempo libre me digas exactamente que fue lo que sucedió_

Luego de enviar el mensaje de texto guardo el teléfono celular de vuelta en su bolsillo y presencio como ya estaban llegando a la cafetería, la cual estaba vacía ya que la mayoría del alumnado estaba tomando clases todavía. Entraron al lugar y se dirigieron directamente hacia el muestrario. Reiner pidió un poco de café y Bertholdt simplemente un agua natural; pues sus medicamentos no le permitían beber cafeína .Una vez que ambos obtuvieron sus respectivas bebidas buscaron una mesa en la que quedarse, tomando asiento uno frente al otro y se miraron a los ojos momentáneamente, como si esperaran a que el otro iniciara la conversación hasta que finalmente Reiner se animo a romper el incomodo silencio, luego de notar que Bertholdt era demasiado tímido para iniciar la conversar el mismo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme? — hablo el rubio dirigiendo su mirada al brazo izquierdo del moreno donde tenia dicha herida que ahora permanecía oculta debajo de la manga larga de su chaqueta, para evitar llamar mas la atención de otros compañeros o profesores de la institución.

Bertholdt se tomo un momento para tomar aire y poco a poco fue separando sus labios para hablar — La razón por la que me hice aquella herida fue porque quería demostrarle a todos los demás que yo no estoy loco como ellos creen… — se animo a hablar de una forma discreta finalmente logrando obtener la completa atención de Reiner quien no dejaba de mirarle — Te parecerá algo loco, pero tengo recuerdos de una vida pasada en la que yo era un guerrero y al momento de hacerme una herida un rayo caía del cielo y me daba el poder de transformarme en un enorme gigante de unos no se 60 metros de altura, además de verse aterrador, no tenia piel y expulsaba vapor de su cuerpo

— Ya veo… así que ¿Querías transformarte para cambiar la manera de pensar de los demás? — levanto una ceja y lo miro con seriedad — ¿Sabes que de haber funcionado, hubieses tenido al ejercito nacional tras de ti, tratando de capturarte para torturarte e interrogarte o simplemente experimentar contigo creyendo que eres un mutante o algo por el estilo?

Analizo las palabras de Reiner y luego algo de miedo apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de que el rubio tenia razón ¿Pero en que había estado pensando? Menos mal que no dio resultado, pero luego de unos momentos su sorpresa fue otra tras notar que Reiner no se había incomodado o lo había tratado como si el estuviese demente, estaba por decir algo cuando este se le adelanto

— Tranquilo, eso no va a suceder — este trato de tranquilizar al moreno casi al instante — Aunque trataras de transformarte de nuevo no lo conseguirías, tampoco lograras que se te regenere la piel solo te quedaras con la cicatriz del intento.

— ¿C-Como sabes todo eso? — pregunto Bertholdt completamente sorprendido, fijando su atención en Reiner.

— Lo se, porque al igual que tu también lo intente y no dio ningún resultado — le mostro su brazo a Bertholdt el cual tenia algunas pequeñas cicatrices — Yo mismo me hice un par de esas, aunque no tuve muchos problemas la mayoría piensa que me las hice jugando — rio un poco al hablar sobre ello.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu…?

— ¿Qué si recuerdo mi vida pasada? — formulo la pregunta que Bertholdt iba a hacerle — Por supuesto que lo hago, incluso tu formabas parte importante de ella, perdona si no te lo dije es solo que no estaba seguro si tu también lo recordabas y esta mañana cuando me reencontré contigo, bueno… Lamento haberme ido así.. de principio no supe como reaccionar…

— Esta bien, lo entiendo — este mostro una sonrisa finalmente — Me alegra que lo recuerdes y que me recuerdes — se sonrojo al decir eso.

— Como podría olvidarte, siempre fuiste lo mas importante que tuve en mi vida, fuiste en el único que siempre me apoyo y creyó en mi desde que éramos pequeños — tomo el mentón de Bertholdt y acaricio su mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos — Sabes sigues siendo igual de hermoso que en nuestra vida pasada

— ¡Reiner! — este exclamo completamente rojo como un jitomate de lo avergonzado que estaba.

— ¿Que? Es la verdad — sonrió con picardía siempre disfrutaba hacer apenarse al otro, porque lo hacia verse lindo y de algún modo adorable

— Basta, dime una cosa… — le pidió tratando de controlar su sonrojo — ¿Qué es lo que somos ahora…?

— ¿Eh? ¿Estudiantes? — el rubio no había entendido bien su pregunta.

— No me refería a eso… — su sonrisa se borro por un instante — Cuando estábamos en el bosque de los arboles gigantes recuerdas lo que sucedió esa tarde? — se sonrojo de nuevo.

— Oh, claro, a eso te referías… — este desvió la mirada al sentirse que sus mejillas se ruborizaban — Bueno… nosotros podemos ser lo que tu quieras que seamos…

— Me gustaría que todo fuese como antes… — dice Bertholdt aun sonrojado.

— Entonces así será — aprovecho que nadie los veía para robarle un beso al moreno pues desde hace rato había tenido ese impulso de hacerlo — Sabes Bertholdt estuve soñando contigo desde hace tiempo y siempre me preguntaba cuando volvería a encontrarte, pero ahora que te tengo de nuevo conmigo no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe, no importa cuantos veces muramos y reencarnemos yo volveré a buscarte hasta encontrarte de nuevo, después de todo siempre serás mi amor colosal, nunca lo olvides.

— Nunca lo hare — se besaron una vez mas de una forma dulce y breve Tu y yo por siempre y para siempre

En ese momento el sonido de un vibrador los interrumpió y Bertholdt saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, había recibido un mensaje de texto de Annie, el cual leyó y no pudo evitar reír. Reiner simplemente miro a Bertholdt confundido hasta que este le acerco el teléfono para que pudiese leer dicho mensaje.

 _" La razón por la que te sacaron de la clase de física fue porque te subiste al escritorio mientras el profesor daba la clase y comenzaste a gritarle a nuestros compañeros de clase que eran gente endemoniada y que todos debían morir"_

Reiner leyó el mensaje de Annie y termino riendo fuertemente junto con Bertholdt había cosas que nunca iban cambiar sin importar el tiempo en el que se encontraran; estarían por siempre juntos hasta el final ~

* * *

 **N/A: Este fue mi primer Reibert, espero les haya gustado, acepto comentarios y criticas constructivas**

* * *

 **~Gracias por leer~**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Naive Krieger**


End file.
